


Go to Sleep, You Little Babe

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Traits, Experimentation, Fluff, Human, Hybrid - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse is having trouble sleeping, so Megatron needs to find something that will help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go to Sleep, You Little Babe

Megatron's sleep was interrupted when he heard the door knob turning.  He knew no one disturbed him in the middle of the night and he knew no one was supposed to be in his house so late.

 

But he quickly remembered current events when he saw matted hair peer out from behind the door with those purple eyes staring at him.

 

"Eclipse... mmhh, is something wrong?  Do you need a glass of water?"

 

She shook her head before stepping inside, her specially designed nightgown scrunched up in her hand as she closed the door behind her.

 

"... Are you having trouble sleeping?"

 

She nodded her head.

 

Grunting, Megatron sat up more as he scratched his five-o-clock shadow.  "Did the nightlights not work?"

 

Eclipse gripped her nightgown harder before she brought up her other hand to show the nightlight in it.

 

... Damn it.  "Didn't I tell you not to touch those?  They can hurt you if you're not careful."

 

"... The light kept me up."

 

So nightlights weren't helping her sleep either.  Milk wouldn't work for her, recorded lullabies had only freaked her out, and Shockwave refused to put her on any medications due to the unknown effects it could have on her system.

 

What the hell was he supposed to do now with an insomniac experiment living with him?

 

"Umm... Megatron?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"C-Could... Could I sleep with you?"

 

... Well that had certainly never crossed any of their minds.  Even though he had sworn to not do anything-oh what the hell was he thinking?  This wasn't sexual in any way.  Eclipse needed to sleep and if sleeping next to someone she trusted helped, then damn it, what the hell was wrong with letting her sleep with him?

 

"Sure... come here."

 

With a quick stride, the rabbit hybrid climbed into bed next to him as he took the nightlight out of her hand and placed it on the nightstand next to him.  It was two in the morning... maybe he could sneak in an extra hour of sleep before he went in to work.

 

But as he laid back down to only have the experiment wrap her arms around his middle, Megatron sighed before he returned the gesture.

 

Looks like he was going to be coming in late tomorrow morning.

 

END


End file.
